Kisses
by Huck23
Summary: Amy gets nervous during a kiss.


**A/N:** Here's another Amy and Tara clip. It a part of Blind Dating and Walk In the Park stories. This and the other two stories are kind of a spin off from my Cristina'd stories; if you haven't read any of them I suggest you do but I'm a little biased ;) lol! Anyway, happy reading :)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

It was Friday night and Amy was at Tara's apartment in downtown Dallas. The two had decided to spend the evening snuggled up on Tara's couch watching the Potterhead marathon on ABC Family. Currently Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was on but if you asked Amy and Tara what movie was playing neither would know what the hell you were talking about. Currently the two were engaging in other activities.

On the couch Amy and Tara were tangled around each other. At one point when the movie had broke for commercials Tara had turned to Amy and kissed her. At first Amy had been surprised but soon she relaxed into the kiss taking pleasure in the feel of Tara's soft lips and the intoxicating strawberry scent that clung to her skin.

As Amy grew excited, she cupped Tara's cheeks in her hands and pressed her lips roughly against Tara's. Amy gasped as she felt Tara's tongue glide across her bottom lip. Tara did not hesitate to take advantage of Amy's now parted lips and slowly slid her tongue into Amy's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Amy moved her right hand to press against Tara's neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss and the fingers of her left hand began to do a little dance down Tara's right arm. At the same time Tara began to snake a hand up Amy's t-shirt, moving until she cupped a-

"SHIT!"

Amy jumped away from Tara almost immediately. Then she scrambled off of the couch clumsily and ran straight into the bathroom across from the living room; the door to the bathroom rattled slightly as it slammed against the wooden frame.

Tara, who was still a little dazed and breathless, stood up from the couch and walked over to the bathroom door slowly.

"Amy?" Tara called softly.

Inside the bathroom Amy sat on the toilet with her face in her hands and her blond hair hanging like a limp curtain around her head. "Yes?" she muttered.

"Can I come in...?" Tara asked tentatively. She was thisclose to freaking out, in all of her life she had never had another woman literally run away from a kiss. This was odd to say the least.

Amy shook her head against her hands.

"I can't see you Amy," Tara stated when she was only met with silence. Then, feeling defeated, she sat down with her back toward the bathroom door and her legs crossed and let out a long sigh. "but I'm guessing you don't want me in there anyway."

Amy groaned. "I'm sorry." She truly was. Running off in the middle of a kiss and making things incredibly awkward was very far from the way Amy had wanted her and Tara's night to go.

"It's okay." Tara gave a reassuring smile and waved a hand dismissively even though she knew Amy couldn't see her. "I'm sorry I…uh ya know…"

Despite her embarrassment, Amy smiled in amusement. "Let me help you: touched my boob, copped a feel, tapped on the ole congo bongos-."

Amy was cut off by the sound of Tara bursting into laughter. "Congo bongos?" When Tara heard Amy huff from within the bathroom, she laughed even harder. "Do you seriously call you're boobs that?"

Amy glared at the bathroom door. "Well what do you call yours?"

Tara grinned wickedly. "The ode to joys."

Now it was Amy's turn to laugh. "Ode to joys? Really?"

"Well it's better than congo bongos!"

Amy laughed. "Fine, yours is better."

Tara laughed as well. "I know it is!"

Amy smiled at the door; she couldn't believe how happy she felt. She had run off out of fear but now she realized how sill she was being. What the hell did she have to fear?

_"__This is ridiculous!_" Amy thought suddenly.

And then she hopped off of the toilet and yanked the bathroom door open. She squeaked in surprise when she felt Tara fall against her feet.

Tara looked up at Amy with a cheeky grin on her face. "Sorry to drop in on you unexpectedly."

Amy just stared down at the woman sitting on the ground by her feet with the most intense look on her face. Tara stared back up at Amy, her dark eyes were gleaming with amusement and she still wore the cheeky grin; around her face her chocolate curls made a messy frame.

Suddenly Amy yanked Tara from off of the ground and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Tara moaned when she felt Amy hand rake across one her breasts.

Only a minute passed before Amy, feeling a bit self-consciences, broke the kiss and pulled her hand away from Tara's chest. "Is that o-okay? I'm n-not…" She stuttered nervously.

Tara's eyes were still closed and her lips were parted slightly. After a moment, Tara's eyes began to flutter open and Amy watched as a brilliant smile formed on her lips.

"Hearts unfold like flowers before thee, opening to the sun above."* Tara sang the words so softly that if Amy's face wasn't so close she may not have heard.

Amy raised a brow. "That's not Ode to Joy."

Tara shrugged and stated, "Close enough." Then her lips her back on Amy's.

* * *

**A/N:** First I hope everyone enjoyed this little Amy and Tara clip. I'm not great at writing steamy scenes so I'm kind of using them as practice at the moment. If anyone has any tips for writing these types of things I'd love to hear them. Second, as always, thanks for reading and please review :)!

* * *

*The words Tara sings are from a poem written by Henry Van Dyke. The song made from the poem is played to Beethoven's Ode to Joy.


End file.
